


Manip: i feel myself surrender (each time i see your face)

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Wishing you all a happier 2021!
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Manip: i feel myself surrender (each time i see your face)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
